Je te déteste
by Mizumiii
Summary: Harry est une survivante intégrée au groupe de Rick, elle va faire la rencontre de Merle, un homme détestable qu'elle va pourtant apprendre à aimer...


Voici un petit OS sur cette super série qu'est Walking Dead :D

Seule Harry m'appartient malheureusement :p

J'ai mis un raiting T pour le langage et les lemons donc faite attention ;) (en même temps avec les frères

Dixon dans le coin ça ne peut pas être très polie xD)

Bonne lecture :p

* * *

Je te déteste

* * *

-Tu viens sérieusement de faire ce que je viens de voir ?

-Daryl, laisse moi tranquille, fut la seule réponse d'Harry.

Daryl lui lança un de ses regards spéciaux : entre le regard d'incompréhension et celui d'amusement.

-Non, mais sérieusement ?

-Daryl... Tu as peur des rôdeurs ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu m'énerves je serais pire qu'eux.

Il se mit à rire, très peu convaincu par la tentative d'Harry pour l'effrayer. La jeune femme ne s'était pas trop fait d'espoirs sur la réussite de sa stratégie, mais le résultat était vraiment médiocre. Elle soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et tenter de se rafraîchir un peu. Il régnait autour d'eux une écrasante chaleur qui les laissait tous incapable du moindre effort.

-J'me moque pas, reprit Daryl, si Harry avait cru qu'il avait abandonné, elle s'était trompée. J'me demandais juste...

Après ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry était allé se réfugier dans la dernière tour de garde pas trop en ruine encore, un fusil à la main elle avait fait mine de surveiller les rôdeurs qui s'agglutinaient au grillage comme des mouches sur un cadavre. Malheureusement pour elle qui espérait pouvoir être tranquille, Daryl l'avait très vite rejoins, comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elle venait là quand elle voulait être seule. Ou alors, il venait ici aussi quand il voulait être tranquille.

-Tu veux savoir si je l'ai embrassé pour rire ? Si j'étais vraiment sérieuse ? Lui demanda t-elle en se tournant vivement vers lui, plantant son regard azur dans le sien plus sombre.

Daryl soutenu son regard sans problème, au contraire ce genre de rapport de force semblait le satisfaire, plus rassuré dans un échange virulent qu'un avec des larmes.

-Oui, approuva t-il.

-Oui.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, j'étais sérieuse quand j'ai fais ça.

_Tout le monde était rassemblé sous la tonnelle au milieu de la cour de la prison. La plaque de tôle les protégeaient un peu du soleil, même si la température restait presque intenable, heureusement ils avaient encore un peu d'eau fraîche et les légumes du jardins de Rick les avait tous rassasiés. Maintenant, tout le monde parlait tranquillement, les plus vieux faisaient la sieste pendant que les plus jeunes jouaient. _

_Merle se tenait dans son coin, il s'était plus ou moins intégré à la tribu, mais sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait encore. Tant qu'il était avec son frère ça allait, tant qu'il savait qu'Harry était là, alors il restait. Est-ce qu'il voulait s'intégrer ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne question à se poser... Etait-il prêt à les laisser voir qui il était réellement ? Il jouait son rôle depuis si longtemps qu'il n'arrivait plus à savoir qui il était vraiment. Enfin si, quand il... Mais, ce n'était pas une raison, en aucun cas._

_-Merle ! Appela une voix féminine qu'il reconnut tout de suite pour être celle d'Harry._

_La jeune femme était à quelques pas de lui et lui faisait signe de venir la rejoindre, tout le monde les regardait, plutôt curieux. Pas de façon méchante ou vicieuse, mais tout le monde connaissait Harry et ses drôles de lubies qui la prenaient à lui, tout le monde appréciait Harry, elle était gentille, belle et drôle, mais elle savait aussi lire dans les gens comme dans des livres ouverts ce qui pouvait parfois mettre mal à l'aise, et il lui arrivait aussi d'avoir des comportements étranges, mais pas dangereux. Mais cela restait tout de même une attraction assez intéressante quand cela se produisait, voilà pourquoi tout le monde suivait les événements avec une attention exemplaire._

_-Meeeerle, répéta Harry qui semblait impatiente._

_Il finit par se lever et alla la rejoindre. Elle se tenait bien en vu, devant toute l'assemblée mais quand Merle se teint devant elle, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air songeuse._

_-Hm, bouge._

_Elle le prit par les bras et le mit à sa place, donc face à l'assistance, et elle maintenant dos au reste des autres survivants. _

_-Parfait !_

_Elle lui sourit, tandis qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. Il se comportait avec elle comme avec tout le monde : en se tenant le plus loin possible et en étant un pur salop._

_-Qu'est-ce tu fous encore ? Gronda t-il._

_-Tu verras, lui fit-elle avec un sourire._

_Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, comment pouvait-il jouer ce jeu avec elle ? Alors que chaque nuit il la serrait dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit, préférant lui laisser croire que pour lui leur relation était simplement physique, plus simple pour tout le monde. Et il ne voulait pas que quiconque soit au courant, il s'en fichait de ce que les autres pouvaient dire, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mit à l'écart elle aussi. _

_Soudain, Harry se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, pas un simple baiser, non elle l'embrassa avec ardeur, ne laissant aucuns doutes à ceux qui les regardaient. Merle, était trop abasourdit pour réagir de quelques manières que ce soit. Mais, avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose, Harry se sépara de lui, se tourna vers les autres, fit une parodie de révérence et partit en affichant un petit sourire supérieur et très sûr d'elle._

-T'es aussi bête que lui, soupira Harry.

-Pourquoi ? S'insurgea Daryl.

Harry se permit un sourire supérieur et lui tira la langue.

-Vous êtes débiles.

-Il t'as rejeté ?

Question qui fâche, le sourire d'Harry se transforma en une grimace.

-Vous avez ça aussi en commun ?

-Quoi ?

-Le manque de tact !

-Pff, alors ?

-C'est pas exactement ça...

_-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda Merle._

_Il était venu la rejoindre dans sa cellule juste après qu'elle l'ait embrassé devant tout le monde. Mais la question qu'il venait de lui poser la laissait présager une mauvaise tournure des événements._

_-Tu es complètement dingue, ajoutât-il._

_Elle se sentit blessée par ses paroles, mais ne laissa rien transparaître._

_-Tu aurais préféré que je ne fasse rien ? Lui demanda t-elle en l'affrontant du regard._

_-Oui !_

_Cœur qui saigne, tête qui tourne, douleur dans la poitrine, monde qui s'écroule. Tristesse, tristesse._

_-Mais tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais venue te sauver pour tes belles fesses ? Que tout ce que je voulais c'était une bite pour me tenir chaud le soir ? Si ça avait été ça je serais allée voir ton frère !_

_Elle avait assénée sa tirade avec violence et méchanceté, espérant bien toucher au but mais elle ne prit pas le temps de s'assurer de son effet, elle bouscule violemment Merle et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Après, elle était partit se réfugier dans la tour, espérant que personne ne vienne la chercher, elle s'en fichait d'affronter le regard des autres, elle était fier de ses sentiments, mais elle ne pouvait supporter de l'affronter pour rien._

-Effectivement, fit Daryl.

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il tritura son arbalète un instant.

-je le savais.

-De quoi ?

-Toi et Merle, j'étais au courant, avoua t-il.

-Alors pourquoi tu viens me faire chier ?

Harry en avait sa claque, les deux frères la soûlaient, elle voulait voir personne, elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille et faire sa dépression amoureuse dans son coin sans spectateurs.

-Il t'a déjà raconté notre vie d'avant ?

-Non.

-je te la raconterais pas, mais sache qu'il n'a jamais eu personne avant, personne de _normale_ je veux dire. Bien sûr, il couchait avec des nanas de temps en temps, mais mon frère c'est pas un mec qui se moque d'une fille par pur plaisir, il avait déclarait ça en la regardant bien fixement.

Harry haussa les épaules, mais ne put soutenir son regard, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi sincère ?

-J'vais lui parler, déclara Daryl en se levant.

-Non !

Elle avait crié et s'était levé à son tour, elle l'attrapa par son poncho. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas le regarder en face, sinon il aurait vu le trouble dans ses yeux, alors elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Laisse le, laisse moi. Regarde le monde qui nous entoure. C'est mieux comme ça.

Pourquoi disait-elle ça, alors qu'elle n'en croyait pas un traître mot ? Daryl ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il tapota son dos, puis redescendit sans lui avoir dit qu'il ne ferait rien. Et elle savait qu'il irait voir son frère. Car ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, et que seul Daryl pouvait faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en Merle.

Harry se radossa contre le mur en soupirant. Quelle connerie elle avait fait en le sauvant, mais même alors qu'il l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette, elle n'arrivait pas à le penser sincèrement.

_Harry n'était qu'à quelques pas de Daryl et Rick quand elle les entendit parler, le second pensait que Merle avait enlevé Michonne pour la livrer au Gouverneur. Bien sûr elle était au courant de l'accord que Rick avait passé avec celui-ci, mais elle n'avait même pas imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à le respecter, même si cela signifiait sacrifier le reste de leur bande. Ils allaient se battre, renvoyer ce Gouverneur dans son trou à rats et ils continueraient à vivre tranquillement dans la prison, bien à l'abri. Mais là, Merle avait fait un connerie, elle n'avait pas besoin de preuves, elle le sentait dans ses entrailles. Elle n'attendit pas Daryl, même si elle savait qu'il partirait lui aussi à la recherche de son frère, mais seule elle irait plus vite._

_Elle vérifia son équipement, un pistole passé à sa ceinture, une dague coincé aussi, un chargeur dans chacune de ses poches, elle avait aussi sanglé un couteau à sa jambe, et elle en dissimulait un autre attaché dans son dos. Les autres rigolaient souvent en la comparant à une armurerie ambulante, mais cela avait fait ses preuves : elle était toujours en vie. _

_Harry ne sortit pas par la grande porte mais se faufila par un des trous opérés dans le grillage pour les cas d'urgence. Elle dégaina immédiatement, parant à toute éventualité mais aucuns rôdeurs ne l'avaient encore repéré, elle en profita pour filer sans demander son reste. _

_Elle n'avait aucun dons de pisteuse, contrairement à Daryl, mais elle était têtue, et la peur la forçait à toujours avancer et à suivre son instinct. Elle savait que si jamais Merle trouvait le Gouverneur, celui-ci l'abattrait à vu sans même réfléchir, une image du corps mort de celui dont elle était tombé amoureuse l'effleura, elle la rejeta. _

_Ne pas y penser. _

_Jamais._

_Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Mais, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ça, elle en aurait tout le temps quand elle aurait retrouvé Merle, qu'elle lui aurait collé deux baffes et qu'ils seraient retournés à la prison. _

_Alors qu'elle marchait depuis au moins une heure, voir plus, elle croisa la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir : Michonne. La jeune femme noire, la regarda surprise, son katana dégainé prête à tuer le moindre zombie passant trop prêt._

_-Où ? Demanda Harry._

_Michonne haussa les épaules avant de désigner une direction derrière elle avec son katana, Harry hocha la tête et continua son chemin. Elle savait que Michonne n'avait rien fait à Merle, elle savait tout aussi bien qu'elle qui il était au fond. Si la black était encore là, alors il avait fait une connerie, décidé d'affronter le Gouverneur seul ? _

_Soudain, chose étrange, elle entendit de la musique. Qui pouvait être assez fou pour ameuter tout les rôdeurs du coins ? Ok, elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle suivit la source du son et finit par se retrouver devant une espèce d'ancienne fabrique avec des rôdeurs partout et une voiture tout explosé. Vu que la musique avait cessé elle devinait facilement que la voiture carbonisé devait être la coupable. Il y avait des hommes du gouverneurs mais ils étaient occupés plus loin avec les rôdeurs, devant elle : la fabrique. La porte en était ouverte et elle vit le gouverneur, avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne le voyait pas mais elle pria pour que ce soit Merle. Par contre, elle n'avait aucun moyens d'attirer le Gouverneur ailleurs, le moindre coup de feu attirerais toute la troupe de bon petits soldats. Elle regarda autour d'elle et avisa un rôdeur entrain de se faire un festin. Une idée germa dans son esprit._

_Le gouverneur ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi un rôdeur lui atterrit littéralement dessus, sous le choc il perdit son pistolet, mais en tout cas ce qu'il comprit très bien ce que ce serait très drôle de le laisser dévorer Merle, et puis si jamais il s'en sortait il le verrait et l'achèverait d'une balle. La conscience tranquille sur le sort du traître il sortit de la salle, et ne vit pas la silhouette se faufiler derrière lui._

_Merle sentait la douleur de sa main le vriller comme pas possible mais là il avait un problème plus préoccupant sous la forme d'un rôdeur. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu lui régler son compte il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par la main, qu'on le traînait, il vit la personne de dos : de long cheveux noirs tressés. Il savait que c'était Harry, mais il était tellement bourré qu'il pensait que c'était juste une apparition. Mais un fois qu'ils furent sortit et eurent regagner l'abri de la forêt, il du bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas un rêve._

_-Harry ? Lâcha t-il, incrédule._

_Elle ne s'occupait pas de lui, à moitié dissimulé derrière un arbre elle vérifiait que le Gouverneur ait bien décampé avec le reste de la compagnie, et heureusement c'était bien le cas._

_-heeeey, j'te cause, râla Merle en s'approchant._

La claque qu'il se ramassa, lui fit un drôle d'effet. Il vacilla, regarda Harry avec un regard étonné.

_-T'es bourré comme c'est pas permit ! Non mais tu pensais faire quoi là ? J'arrivais une minute plus tard et je te trouvais la cervelle plombé !_

_Merle haussa les épaules._

_-Et Daryl ? T'y as pensé ? _

_-Il s'en sors très bien sans moi._

_-T'es qu'un égoïste ! C'est tellement compliqué que des gens comptent sur toi que tu préfères aller te suicider comme le dernier des abrutis ?!_

_Merle qui n'appréciait vraiment pas le ton avec lequel elle lui parlait, et qui trouvait aussi qu'elle touchait un peu trop souvent au but, trouva le seul moyen pour le faire taire : il l'embrassa. A pleine bouche, la poussant contre un arbre, et l'empêchant ainsi de parler. Elle se débattit un peu, mais finit par se laisser faire, sa langue rejoignant bientôt la sienne dans un bal endiablé. _

_-Arrête, demanda t-elle quand il la laissa enfin respirer._

_-Non._

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus profondément, presque désespérément. Il passa voulu la tirer contre lui mais l'état de sa main le rappela à l'ordre, Harry l'attrapa alors par son tee-shirt, le serrant contre elle. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus courte. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, la mordit légèrement tandis qu'elle se plaquait contre lui la tête enfouie dans son cou à lui. La voir ainsi le rendait fou, il la fit basculer au sol et tout en l'embrassant il réussit à lui retirer son pantalon et le sien. Harry avait aussi retiré leurs tee-shirts, passant ses mains sur le corps musclé de Merle, descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à rencontrer son sexe bandé, elle le caressa aussi tout en l'embrassant toujours. Soudain, il grognât et repoussa ses mains, et d'un coup il entra en elle. La morsure qu'il reçut en cadeau l'excita encore plus et il commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient, lents mais puissants, Harry se tenait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, son souffle contre sa peau nue. Merle prenait son pied, elle s'accrochait à lui comme si elle tenait à lui, il accéléra en la sentant se torde sous lui et gémir de plaisir. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, sa respiration était chaotique et il allait maintenant à un rythme rapide tout en lui agrippant les cheveux. Il enfouit sa tête dedans en sentant qu'il allait venir, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper des gémissements rauques auxquelles elle répondit par des gémissements de plaisirs de plus en plus fort. Soudain, dans un mouvement plus fort, il se libéra en elle et ils se laissèrent tomber tout en continuant de s'accrocher ferment l'un à l'autre. Harry se libéra soudain et attrapa un couteau qu'elle lança vivement : un rôdeur s'écroula à quelques pas d'eux, elle retomba l'air épuisée._

_-Je... te déteste, déclara t-elle le souffle encore chaotique mais avec un grand sourire._

_Il enfouit sa tête encore un peu plus dans ses cheveux pour sentir son odeur._

_-Je sais._

_Il souriait aussi._

_-Rhabille toi, lui demanda t-elle. Daryl pourrait débarquer à tout moment._

_-Rabats-joie, soupira Merle en s'exécutant._

_-Je sais, fit Harry en lui tirant la langue._

_Il était vivant, il était vraiment là, ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faillit le perdre, et comme si elle comprenait l'ampleur de la chose que maintenant elle tomba sur ses fesses. _

_-Qu'est-ce tu fous ?_

_-Rien..._

_Elle essuya ses larmes qui coulaient bêtement. Il avait faillit mourir, elle avait faillit le perdre._

_-Recommences plus jamais une connerie pareil, lui intima t-elle._

_-J'peux rien te promettre, fit Merle en haussant les épaules._

_Elle leva un regard bleu brillant vers lui, il ne pu pas résister bien longtemps. Il s'accroupit devant elle et l'attira contre son torse._

_-J'essaierais d'accord ?_

_Elle hocha vivement la tête, profitant d'une des rares marques d'affection que Merle pouvait lui prodiguer._

_-Merle ! Entendirent-ils tout les deux gueuler._

_-J'crois que Daryl nous a retrouvé, fit judicieusement remarquer Harry._

_Merle se releva et partit en direction de la voix._

_-Je suis là fréro, déclara Merle._

La nuit avait finit par tomber sur la prison, les zombies étaient toujours rassemblés devant le grillage et grognaient sans cesse. Harry soupira bruyamment, il fallait peut-être qu'elle rentre sinon elle allait finir par devoir dormir à la belle étoile. Pas qu'elle n'en soit pas capable, mais une fois habitué au confort d'un bon matelas dans un semblant de chambre, elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. En plus, il commençait à faire un peu frais, sachant qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un unique débardeur et short elle allait finir par chopper la crève. Ce qui était assez peu crédible en vue de leur situation, qui même si elle c'était amélioré n'était quand même pas assez stable pour qu'elle puisse tomber malade aussi bêtement.

Donc, Harry descendit de son perchoir, après avoir soigneusement vérifié que personne ne se trouvait à proximité, elle tenait à garder sa cachette secrète, (pas du tout parce qu'elle cherchait à échapper à un certain homme... naaan pas du tout...). La jeune femme partit donc en direction du bloc A, celui où se trouvait son logement, et pas celui de Merle puisque Rick n'avait pas voulu de lui dans son bloc. Comportement puéril qu'elle ne commenterait pas, vu sa situation pas beaucoup plus mature.

Sauf qu'en chemin, elle décida de patrouiller un peu près des grilles, elle ne voulait pas dormir et elle en avait marre du vacarme des rôdeurs. Donc elle en acheva quelques un, elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment par devoir ou simplement parce qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler. Les zombies étaient donc devenus les victimes de sa frustration, l'un d'eux se jeta brusquement vers elle mais il ne pu pas l'atteindre. Elle l'observa un instant, sa chair en putréfaction lui donnait la nausée, elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que ces choses aient pu être humaines avant. C'était vraiment incroyable, qu'est-ce qui pouvait ainsi transformer des êtres humains en choses affamées de chair humaines et sans plus la moindre once de pitié ou d'humanité ?

-Crèves, fut la dernière parole qu'elle destina au zombie qui osait la défier puis elle lui fracassa le crâne avec une barre métallique.

Elle finit par rejoindre son bloc sans plus s'intéresser aux quelques rôdeurs qui continuaient de s'agglutiner sans réfléchir aux grilles. Quand elle déboucha devant son bloc, une ombre se détacha dans la clarté de la lune, négligemment adossée au mur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour comprendre ce qui se passait et qui se tenait là, et sûrement pas par hasard. Et il n'était pas dur à reconnaître en même temps, peu de personnes dans le camps avait osé greffer une lame sur son moignon.

Enfin, pour être plus clair une seule l'avait osé : Merle.

Harry allait s'enfuir de façon très élégante et distinguée, c'est à dire en courant dans la direction la plus opposée de celle de Merle. Mais celui-ci semblait l'avoir prévu car il s'était brusquement redressé à son approche, Harry changea donc de technique et continua d'avance vers son bloc l'air de rien et l'ignorant le plus possible. Ce qui devait ne pas être très réussit puisque Merle s'approcha d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter.

-hey !

Il l'attrapa par le poignet en serrant de toutes ses forces comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle se laissa faire, incapable de lui résister, tellement ridicule qu'elle se donnait envie de pleurer tellement elle était idiote.

-Pourquoi t'as dis ça ?

Quelle question idiote, il savait la réponse, sa question était idiote mais la seule chose qu'elle avait pigée dans tout ce qui c'était passé c'était que Merle l'avait attendu ici. Depuis combien de temps ? Le fait qu'il ait pu un tant soit peu pu faire passer son confort après elle, la faisait presque fléchir et le pardonner. Mais c'était hors de question, elle avait avoué ses sentiment, devant tout le monde accessoirement, et il l'avait renvoyé sans la considérer un seul instant. Elle aurait du comprendre tout de suite qu'elle n'était qu'un plan cul pour lui, logique. Pourtant, même si au fond elle s'en était toujours douté, elle avait toujours fermé les yeux et avaient continués de s'oublier dans son étreinte, car elle avait confiance en lui. Quelle conne.

Harry se dégagea brusquement de sa poigne et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées rageuse sans même se retourner.

-Harry ! Putin reviens !

Elle eut soudain peur qu'il la suive jusque dans le bloc, et la force à se soumettre à lui, ce qu'il avait déjà fait par ailleurs, mais cette fois (même si cette perspective lui donnait plutôt envie) elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Harry se précipita dans le bloc et referma la porte derrière elle avant de courir dans sa cellule et de se jeter sur son lit. La jeune femme avait au préalable bien fermé le rideau et profita d'être dissimulée pour enfuir son visage dans son coussin et se laisser aller à son chagrin. Ce qui était passablement ridicule mais elle avait besoin de vider toutes les émotions qu'elle gardait en elle depuis le début de la journée.

Et même avant.

_Merle était avec eux depuis quelques jours, ce mec passait son temps à se moquer du monde entier avec son sourire en coin et ses rires jaunes qui n'abusait personne, ou plutôt tout le monde sauf elle et Daryl. Le deuxième car c'était son frère et que depuis le temps il avait appris à le connaître, et la première car il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre le personnage. Merle était un mec qui c'était fait une idée de lui-même, sûrement forgé par son passé ou autre chose, mais qui lui collait à la peau comme un masque qu'il n'arrivait plus à retirer. _

_Mais, aujourd'hui le gouverneur les avait attaqué et l'un d'entre eux étaient morts. Même s'il n'avait fais partis de leur groupe que quelques semaines, il avait tout de même compté et elle s'en sentait plus qu'attristé. Même avant elle avait toujours était trop sensible, et avec le temps ça ne s'arrangeait pas vraiment, même si elle avait appris à le dissimuler au moins un peu. _

_Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la pièce principale, le silence était pesant, ils pensaient tous aux malheurs qui les attendaient avec le gouverneur et personne ne savait quoi faire pour tout arranger. Merle profitait bien gentiment du spectacle, d'abords sans rien dire, puis il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque déplacé._

_-Eh ben vous avez bien des têtes de déprimés ! Franchement j'vois pas pourquoi, lâcha t-il avec son rire fière de lui._

_Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la baffe qu'il se prit de la part de Harry. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il leva son bras prêt à rendre coup pour coup, voir plus, Darryl s'était presque déjà jeté sur son frère pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréversible._

_Mais, Merle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit, bien sûr qu'il avait déjà vu la jeune femme, en même temps ils vivaient dans les même pièces. Mais, c'était comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois : son regard dur et déterminé malgré les larmes qui le faisaient briller il se sentit vaciller comme si quelque chose de grand le dépasser soudain sans qu'il n'en connaisse ni la raison ni l'origine. Et sans qu'il le sache encore moins, son bras se baissa lentement jusqu'à se retrouver ballant à côté de son torse. Le regard d'Harry se fit presque larmoyant et quémandeur d'attention, ou s'était juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, en tout cas il se sentit soudain obligé de la prendre dans ses bras. _

_Il y eut un silence encore plus pesant qu'au paravent, Daryl se dit qu'il avait du chopper une énorme insolation car il commençait à avoir des hallucinations plutôt impressionnantes. Son frère lâcha soudain Harry comme si elle l'avait brûlé puis partit d'un pas rageur, quittant la pièce en laissant ainsi tout le monde plus que perplexe. La jeune femme essuya discrètement ses larmes, geste qui n'échappa à personne puisqu'ils n'avaient pas arrêtés de la fixer depuis que Merle l'avait prise dans ses bras. _

_Merle était allongé sur le lit qu'on lui avait attribué, il avait passé ses bras sous sa tête et regardait le plafond l'air perplexe. D'où lui était venu un tel élan de tendresse envers une femme ? Pas qu'il ait toujours était un connard avec elles, mais depuis sa première amourette, durant laquelle il s'était bien fait remballer, il n'avait plus jamais osé s'enticher d'une femme, et donc être sentimentale. La seule faiblesse qu'il s'accordait, c'était son frère, et encore il s'était arrangé pour que cette faiblesse soit capable de se débrouiller seule. Mais, cette femme, il la connaissait à peine, et pourtant d'un seul regard elle avait réussit à le déstabiliser et à faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser aller ainsi... _

_Soudain, il vit le rideau de sa cellule bouger, et une certaine personne apparut à l'entrée._

_-Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Demanda Merle interloquée. _

_-Quelque chose..._

_La phrase prononcé avec un air mystérieux eut pour effet de lui faire un électro-choque, Harry lui lança un regard langoureux qui ne laissait aucuns doutes sur ses intentions. Merle se releva et s'approcha d'elle._

_-Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ? Lui demanda t-il avec son sourire goguenard. _

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de sourire avant de l'embrasser. Merle passa son bras invalide derrière le dos d'Harry pour l'attirer contre lui dans un baiser plus sauvage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit le corps d'une femme contre le sien et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à la tentation, il lui fit comprendre en l'appuyant contre le mur et en se serrant contre elle. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer contre son cou, tandis que sa main valide se promenait le long du corps de la jeune femme. Ils se retrouvèrent soudain tout les deux aussi nus qu'au premiers jours, échangeant des baisers sulfureux comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Merle était assis sur le lit et Harry se plaça sur lui, le sentant entrer en elle, impétueusement. Quand il fut totalement en elle, ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, la tête dans le coups de l'autre, respirant l'odeur de l'autre et profitant de cette proximités. Puis, brusquement, Merle la fit basculer sur le lit avant de la pénétrer à nouveau et de commencer des vas et viens de plus brutaux qui arrachait des gémissements de plaisir à la jeune femme. Elle sentait sa main sur ses seins, son sexe en elle tandis que ses lèvres s'unissaient aux siennes. Elle se libéra de l'emprise de ses lèvres, incapable de respirer complètement et l'esprit en feu._

_-Merle, soupira t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait le plaisir monter en elle de plus en plus._

_Entendre son prénom prononcer de la bouche d'Harry l'électrisa, ses mouvements de bassin se firent encore plus rapide tandis qu'il laissait à son tour échapper des gémissements rauques de plaisir. Il l'attrapa par le cou pour la tenir contre lui tandis qu'il la pénétrait violemment et de plus en plus rapidement. Harry perdait complètement la tête, la poigne de Merle, son corps sur le sien, son souffle sur sa peau, elle n'était plus qu'un brasier humain._

_-haa, Merle ! _

_Elle sentit qu'elle allait jouir, elle se raccrocha à lui de toutes ses forces et atteint l'orgasme en même temps que lui. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, à bout de souffle. _

_Il la serrait de toutes ses forces contre lui comme si elle risquait de disparaître d'un coup, elle le regarda en souriant et caressa doucement sa joue en souriant. Puis, elle se blottit contre lui, comme si elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Merle ne savait pas quoi faire, il se contenta de la serrer encore un peu plus contre lui, il ne comprenait pas, mais la sentir contre lui, lui suffisait amplement._

Harry évita soigneusement de croiser quiconque le lendemain, elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle, même si c'était la fin du monde et qu'ils risquaient de mourir tout les jours, ça ne les empêchaient pas de garder leurs mauvais caractères pour certains. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'on ne puisse pas accepter certaines personnes, c'était normale, mais pas à l'époque à laquelle ils vivaient, maintenant il fallait oublier les rancœur et apprendre à vivre ensemble, même si c'était dur. Enfin, elle disait ça mais elle évitait tout de même de croiser Merle aussi. La seule personne qu'elle laissait approcher c'était Daryl, en même temps il était la seule personne qui pouvait comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle était, puisqu'il était dans la même. Pas qu'il couche avec Merle, encore heureux, mais il était son frère et rien que ce fait entraînait certains jugements attife sur sa personne.

-Tiens, fit Daryl en lui tendant une assiette.

Harry était encore partie se réfugier sur la tour de guet, elle avait espérée être tranquille mais apparemment c'était peine perdue.

-Merci, fit-elle quand même en prenant l'assiette qu'il lui tendait.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans demander, récoltant ainsi un regard noir qu'il ignora.

-Alors, toujours pas arrangé avec Merle ?

-Pfff, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu.

S'en suivit un long moment de silence rompu par les seules bruits que faisait Harry en engloutissant la nourriture que Daryl lui avait emmené.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent sur moi ? Finit-elle par demander en désignant la cour de la prison.

-Pas grand chose, ils s'interrogent surtout, expliqua Daryl.

-Daryl ?

-Ouai ?

-Je suis enceinte.

-... Quoi ?!

-Me force pas à me répéter.

Daryl la fixa avec un air complètement affolé.

-Je sais, mais pourtant on a fait attention et tout, mais c'est arrivé...

-Merde...

-Merci pour ton soutien, j'apprécie.

-Désolé, mais tu me surprend là, fit Daryl qui tentait de reprendre contenance. Et Merle, il est au courant ?

-Non. Et je ne veux pas qu'il sache, prévient t-elle.

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais arrêtes de vous ignorer comme ça, cela ne vous apportera rien de bon, prophétisa Daryl.

-Peut-être bien.

Daryl se leva, prêt à repartir mais il s'arrêta un instant.

-Tu veux le garder ?

Elle ne savait pas s'il parlait du bébé ou de Merle.

-Oui, répondit-elle pour les deux.

Harry resta là-haut une partie de l'après-midi, même si Daryl lui avait dit que les autres ne la jugeaient pas, cela ne lui donnait quand même pas envie de redescendre. Elle savait que fuir n'arrangerais rien mais, quand on ressent ce genre de chose on a beau savoir que c'est inutile et ridicule, on continue quand même. Au moins ça la rassurait quelque part, malgré tout ce qui leur arrivait, malgré les zombies et la mort, ils restaient tous humains.

-Tu étais donc là, fit une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

Harry se releva brusquement, faillit tomber et se rattrapa in extrémiste pour fixer Merle d'un air défiant.

-Comment tu as su où j'étais ? Demanda t-elle méfiante. Ah... Non, Daryl ?

Merle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Je vais le tuer, promit Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir très mal à l'aise en la présence de Merle.

Merle soupira et s'approcha d'elle mais elle recula de même.

-Harry...

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda t-elle sèchement.

Merle soupira à nouveau.

-Désolé.

Harry le regard un instant, étonnée, elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

-M'oblige pas à répéter, demanda t-il l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-Si, insista Harry qui s'en fichait pas mal que ça l'énerve ou pas.

-J'ai dis que j'étais désolé, répéta t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus dur qu'il ait jamais eut à dire.

Harry savoura ce petit instant où Merle revoyait un peu à la baisse son estime de lui-même.

-Crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, menaça Harry.

Merle se remit à sourire, de son sourire provocateur de celui qui sait quelque chose que tu ne sais et qui dut coup l'amuse beaucoup. Il s'approcha d'elle et avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui échapper il la pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-J'ai autre chose à te dire, susurra t-il. Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, passionnément, faisant perde tout ses moyens à Harry qui se retrouvait une nouvelle fois soumise à lui. Elle haïssait ses sentiments qui la rendait si faible, et pourtant elle adorait ça, elle l'aimait lui autant qu'il l'aimait, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui résister.

-Je te déteste, soupira t-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

* * *

J'espère que ce OS vous a plus :D Normalement c'est un two-shot, mais au final sans la suite cela va aussi :P

Si vous avez aimé celui-là et si vous voulez la suite (qui est presque finis déjà) dites le moi ;)

Review? :D

P.S : Inaugurer des fandoms commence à devenir une habitude xD


End file.
